Tais pais, tais filhos
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Não entendo qual o problema, Draco. Afinal, eles são mesmo muito parecidos conosco. Até nisso. - Slash, ASS  pinhãozinho  e pinhão.


**N/A: **Feito para o IV Challenge de Nova Geração do fórum MM. Utilizando a situação: Pais entrando na hora errada; Itens: Beijos e Scorpius Malfoy. Pinhãozinho é o que há. –S

* * *

**Tais pais, tais filhos**

"O que eu quero dizer é que…" Albus havia começado a falar. Ele tinha as bochechas extremamente coradas e olhava fundo nos olhos cinza do garoto à sua frente. "Eu amo você, Scorpius. Muito." Ele finalmente falou, fazendo o loiro – também corado – arregalar os olhos.

"O... O quê?"

Antes de responder, no entanto, Albus subiu na cama do slytherin e, engatinhando, ficou por cima do loiro. Scorpius ainda tinha as bochechas coradas e os olhos arregalados, mas ele não fez nada para impedir o moreno quando este inclinou-se sobre si e roubou-lhe um beijo. Não fora nada demais, apenas um roçar de lábios. Mas fora o suficiente para Malfoy fechar os olhos e levar as mãos até o pescoço do outro.

"Você ouviu muito bem." Albus Severus falou, antes de voltar a tocar os lábios do menor com os seus. Depois de algum tempo só sentindo os lábios macios do loiro, Potter pediu passagem com a língua pela boca do menor, que logo concedeu. Eles começaram a provar um a boca do outro, brincando um com a língua do outro. O beijo ainda era casto, ainda era cheio de sentimentos, cheio de significados. Até que as mãos de Albus começaram a descer e subir pelas laterais do corpo do loiro e isso os incentivar a aumentar a intensidade do beijo.

Albus Severus Potter não podia estar mais feliz. Ele estava passando o natal na casa dos Malfoys graças à sua amizade com Scorpius – o que fez Harry e Draco se separarem de suas devidas mulheres e começarem a namorar, o que foi realmente bom para os dois garotos que agora conseguiam passar mais tempo juntos.

Então estavam Albus, Scorpius, Draco e Harry na mansão Malfoy. Os irmãos de Albus estavam passando o natal com a mãe e com os Wealeys e a única razão para Harry e Draco não irem também era por causa da animosidade que Ginny havia criado para com o relacionamento dos dois.

Contudo, Albus não poderia estar melhor com a situação. Sozinhos na casa dos Malfoys significava não ter nenhum irmão ou primo lhe enchendo a paciência e o abordando nos momentos em que quisesse passar com Scorpius. Como também, a probabilidade de algum adulto interrompê-lo quando fosse se declarar para o loiro diminuía muito. E como haviam jantado há algum tempo, duvidava que Draco ou Harry viessem no quarto – e se Albus conhecia bem o pai, ele deixaria o senhor Malfoy ocupado a noite inteira.

Mas aquele era um _péssimo _momento para pensar no pai e no que ele estaria fazendo com o namorado. Ele precisava se concentrar em Scorpius, e apenas no loiro – não que fosse difícil. O moreno começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço e orelha de Scorpius, sentindo o outro se arrepiando abaixo de si e fazendo sons deliciosos com a garganta.

Dando um sorriso malicioso, Albus foi com a uma mão do tórax do menor até o meio de suas pernas, logo encontrando o membro de Malfoy que estava se endurecendo aos poucos. Scorpius deixou um gemido um pouco mais alto escapar-lhe os lábios, e, inconscientemente, movimentou o quadril em direção a mão do moreno.

Potter lambeu os lábios e voltou a beijar os lábios do loiro, e com a mão começou a abaixar a calça do pijama que o menor usava. Em pouco tempo, Scorpius estava sem a calça e a cueca, e era tocado pela mão de Albus que insistia em movimentar-se por seu membro rígido. Acabaram por romper o beijo, pois Scorpius gemia cada vez mais alto e em intervalos de tempo menores, o que estava dificultando o beijo.

Quando o moreno achou que o menor havia chegado em seu limite, começou a acelerar os movimentos da mão. No entanto, parou no momento em que a porta fora aberta e uma voz ressoara no quarto.

"Ei, meninos, você querem..." Draco Malfoy estava com a cabeça para dentro do quarto e tinha os olhos arregalados, vendo a cena bem à sua frente. Scorpius levou uma mão até o ombro de Albus e o puxando, fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse inteiramente coberto pelo do moreno.

Albus, por sua vez, tinha os olhos arregalados e olhava para o pai do outro que ainda estava ali na porta, e notou que as bochechas do senhor Malfoy estavam adquirindo uma tonalidade rosada. Atrás do ombro de Malfoy, Albus notou seu pai, que tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios, mas também estava com os olhos arregalados.

Os quatro ficaram nesse momento constrangedor por longos segundos até que Harry colocou a mão sobre a do namorado – que estava em cima da maçaneta – e fechou a porta, deixando Albus e Scorpius sozinhos novamente.

Albus ergueu-se minimamente apenas para olhar nos olhos cinzas do menor, mas Scorpius estava de olhos fechados e muito mais corado do que estava antes.

"Ahn... Você quer continuar?" O moreno perguntou timidamente, ainda segurando o membro do outro e olhando-o seriamente. Scorpius suspirou e abriu os olhos.

"Claro que sim. Agora que nossos pais já nos pegaram no flagra mesmo, não tem porquê parar." Albus abriu um sorriso e voltou a bombear o membro do loiro que mais uma vez começou a gemer.

É, Scorpius era um ótimo exemplo de slytherin, e Albus seria tão slytherin quanto.

**x.x.x**

Na cozinha, Draco Malfoy estava sentado à mesa com os cotovelos apoiados na mesma e a cabeça enterrada nas mãos. Harry Potter estava sentado de frente para o loiro e sorria divertido do drama que o outro estava fazendo.

"Ah, Draco, os meninos só tem catorze anos. Óbvio que estão com os hormônios à flor da pele." O moreno falou, tentando ao máximo segurar o riso. Draco, no entanto, erguera a cabeça e fuzilara o namorado com o olhar, e depois voltara a enterrar o rosto nas mãos. "Não entendo qual o problema, Draco. Afinal, eles são mesmo muito parecidos conosco. Até nisso." E dessa vez ele não conseguiu se segurar e começou a rir alto, fazendo o loiro voltar a lhe fuzilar com o olhar. Querendo ou não admitir, os dois eram mesmo parecidos com os pais, o que fez com que Draco se desse por vencido e, suspirando, levantasse da cadeira.

"Vamos, Potter, temos coisas mais interessantes à fazer." E o loiro se dirigiu para a sala, olhando uma última vez para o namorado com um sorriso malicioso. Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, logo Harry já estava na escada que daria para o quarto de Draco e o beijava com volúpia.

É, talvez Albus e Scorpius fossem mesmo parecidos com os pais.


End file.
